Jealous
by MadScientistV
Summary: Jus a little somethin I never did finish. Kubo-chan sees Tokito talking to a kid in the cafeteria and gets jealous. Characters go to Kazuya Minekura.


Tokito gasped as his hot, naked form hit the cold bed sheets. He panted heavily, flushed from the kiss that his room mate had just ended. His black eyes stared up into Kubota's dark brown orbs that were rarely ever shown, but tonight, Kubo-chan's eyes were wide open, staring down at Tokito with a lustful, animalistic heated gaze. The smaller male swallowed thickly, watching as Kubota removed his shirt and then kneeled on the bed, his fire hot hands gently pushing Tokito's legs open and then sliding down his thighs to his hips.

"K-Kubo-chan?" Tokito whispered. His lover had never been this rough or aggressive with him.

Kubota just leaned forward and kissed Tokito again, his tongue adding passion and heat into it as their tongues mingled. Tokito closed his eyes, lifting his hands to pull Kubo-chan closer; but the other denied him, and pinned Tokito's wrists above his head. They panted against each others lips. A whimper escaped Tokito's lips, upset at not being allowed to touch Kubo-chan. He looked up into Kubo-chan's eyes and swallowed at the fire within the orbs.

"Kubo-chan... un..." Those lips that would tease him with words began a firey path down his neck, nipping and sucking different patches of skin, leaving light red marks. When Kubota's hands left his wrists, Tokito began to lift them, but a light, playful but serious smack to his ass made him think otherwise. The light sting to his ass cheek made Tokito jump in surprise and glare down at Kubota. "What the he- ow!" A bite to his nipple stopped his voice from saying much more. He whimpered and Kubo-chan's wet tongue licked the nub appolegetically and then kissed it lovingly.

Kubota's hands continued to caress and stroke Tokito's thighs, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against Tokito's skin. Those hands that usually held him so gently, gripped his thighs in a vice grip like a Boa Constrictor and Tokito moaned at the sudden buck of hips against his. Kubota's lips began to descend down his chest to his stomach, drawing figures with his tongue on the skin covered in a light sheen of sweat from the heat of their activities. Kubota's nails dug into the skin of Tokito's thighs, making him hiss out in pain. The hiss made Kubo-chan jump, but it was hardly noticeable. He sat up, releasing his grip from Tokito's thighs.

Tokito panted and stared up at Kubo-chan confused. "Kubo-"

Kubota stood off the bed and grabbed his cigarettes from the from where he had dropped them. Tokito sat up and looked at him.

"Oi... aren't we going to finish?" He asked, voice full of annoyance. His hair stood on end when Kubota turned his back to him. "Kubo-chan! What the hell is wrong with you?! First you push me down, then suddenly you're not in the mood?"

"Sorry..." Came the mumbeled response.

Tokito clenched the sheets into his hand. "'Sorry'? What the hell for?" He asked and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "I was enjoying that!"

Kubota glanced at him, inhaling from the cig between his lips. "I hurt you..."

Tokito stared at him, lips parted. "Huh?"

Kubo-chan pushed his glasses further up his nose, closing his eyes. "Your thighs..." His lover pursed his lips and looked down at his thighs. "I was too rough, and you got hurt."

"Oi... a little pain is fine. Don't I hurt you all the time with this monstrous hand of mine?" Tokito grinned, leaning on Kubota's shoulder. "Not a masochist anymore, Kubo-chan?" He asked teasingly.

A hint of a smile crossed Kubo-chan's lips. "Ah... but I vowed never to hurt you, Tokito."

"Kubo-chan..." Tokito whispered, laying his head on the taller male's shoulder and stepping closer. "I don't mind a little pain every now and then. It always hurts at first, but you always make it better." He lifted a hand and ran it through Kubo-chan's hair, tossing the hair tie away. "You should wear it down more often." A soft 'mm' was his only comment to his whispered opinion. "What is with you today? You're not normally like this, so seriously apologetic and not looking me in the eye." He only got silence from the man who saved him. "Kubo-chan... you're scaring me."

Kubota looked at Tokito before stubbing out the cigarette he had barely even inhaled and took Tokito's face into his hands. "Who was that boy you were talking to at lunch today?"

"...... Hah?" Tokito stared at Kubota blankly.

Kubo-chan sighed and sat on the end of the bed, pulling Tokito to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the lithe waist and laid his forhead against Tokito's abdomen. Tokito stared down at him confused. "I saw you talking to a boy at lunch today in the cafeteria. You didn't come to the Committee room, so Katsuragi-san sent me to find you. You were smiling and he had his arm around your shoulder."

"Kubo-chan... are you... are you jealous?" Silence gave him the affirmative and at first he just snorted, then he started laughing. "Is that why you dragged me home, pushed me down and acted so rough with me?"

"Mm..."

"Kubo-chan... that guy's in my chemistry class. I was asking to borrow his notes from today because I fell asleep in class." Tokito chuckled. "I was going to meet him after school to get his notes, but you insisted on coming home. Silly, Kubo-chan..." He whispered, running his human fingers through Kubota's hair.

"I'm sorry, Tokito. I'll make sure you get the notes tomorrow morning." Kubota whispered, placing light kisses on Tokito's belly.

"You better, cause there's a test the day after tomorrow." Tokito grumbled. "Now..." He shoved Kubo-chan down on the bed and crawled up his body to straddle his hips. "I'm still horny, so finish what you started."

Kubota smiled and put his hands on Tokito's hips. "Hai hai..."


End file.
